dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Savanna
|tz = Afternoon, Late afternoon |jumps = 0|falls = 2|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation =0 }} Soundtrack The BPM is 85 for the entire song. Difficulty * The Savanna has a straightforward but narrow path. * The camera zooms in and out throughout the duration of the level, which may startle some beginners, after playing The Piano or The Winter, both having relatively less tricky camera angles. Note for gems Strategy *The level is quite easy, but be careful when the path is narrow, as it is easy to fall off. *The camera angle is far at first, so be careful. *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels, (excluding The Racing) making this level much easier Gameplay Gallery The Savanna.jpeg|Cheetah Mobile's Artwork Trivia * The Savanna is the first level to be released in 2018. *When using widescreen, players will notice the spawning of elephants and the village. *The level seems to give a nod to the critically acclaimed Disney movie The Lion King. **Pride Rock can be seen in the far background at the beginning of the level. **Animals seem to bow in honor to a family of lions at the end of the level. **The level icon evidently mocks Rafiki beholding Simba (replaced by cubes) to the crowd of animals. * The level is likely based off of Africa, given because savannas are usually in Africa and the distinctive lyrics could directly come from African languages. * From 80% onward, you can begin to hear "...the savanna..." sung numerous times. **From 5%-20% and 95% to the end, you're able to hear "...hum..." sung numerous times as well. *A parrot can be sometimes be seen following the player. *The Savanna is the first level that cuts out the beginning of the soundtrack in the level selection. The second level to do so is Dream of Sky. *The lions at the beginning of the level interact with the line. *Like The Christmas Eve and The Chinese Garden, the camera does not follow the movement of the line. *This is the only time that the cubes from the game can be seen with hands, as shown in this level's icon. *At the 70% sign you can see elephants and other animals walking along under the bridge that the line crosses over. *The 70% sign and the 80% sign can be seen in the same screenshot in widescreen *The floating platform that the 70% sign is on comes to back to make the path at around 83% but the platform flips over and the river at 90% percent forms over top of it. This can be seen in widescreen. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the right side of the road. *The 20% marker is on the left side of the road by the first lion presence in the level. *The 30% marker is on one of the structures. *The 30% marker shares a structure with the first crowns' marker. *The 40% marker is on one of the purple patches right before the fall. *The 50% marker can be seen falling with a platform that will for the path. *The 60% marker shares a falling platform with the second crowns' marker. *The 70% marker is on a floating platform when the level starts to brake apart. *The 80% marker can be seen in very small text until it gets to the path were it will be more visual *The 90% marker is not shown. But that last fall can be where the 90% marker would go. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Easy levels Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Levels with Vocals